


Oh, Rowan

by inkarnate



Category: AJ Walker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkarnate/pseuds/inkarnate
Summary: Rowan Andrews has had boyfriends. None of them were ever particularly serious. Her friends often made jokes about her liking older guys because she dated a Senior for a few months in Sophomore year. At least, it was joke until she met Gray.Grayson was a twenty-one-year-old barrister at the Coffee Shack. He worked to support himself and his two brothers; one of whom was in her older brother's grade and the other was in her younger brother's grade. She knew how her big brother would react if he found out that she was dating an older guy (again), especially since she was still seventeen. So she lied to everyone about her relationship with him. It was the first in a large web of lies that would be spin throughout her Junior year, and Grayson was just the first of many mistakes that she would make that year too.Little did Rowan know, there was someone else with his eyes set firmly on her. Someone knew her secret. Someone who was far better for her than Gray could ever be. Because wherever Grayson Walker went, trouble followed. And he was usually the cause of it.





	Oh, Rowan

### Chapter One: Lighten Up

"He's just so. Damn.  _Hot_!" Olivia whispered. I glanced up from my work for just a moment to roll my eyes at her and Chloe. They were shamelessly staring at the teacher at the front of the class. "Look at that fine ass," she said.

Mr. Hardy was standing at the board with his back to the class. He was one of the youngest teachers at our school, being in his late twenties or early thirties, and even I had to admit that he was pretty attractive. Who was I kidding? He was  _smoking hot_. He was tall with brown hair and stunning blue eyes. His skin was smooth and golden in colour and his body and face were sculpted by the gods. Honestly, he was wasted on teaching. He should have gone into modelling. He had that sort body that just made you think, ' _Why isn't this man posing in front of a Vogue cameraman in Clavin Klein boxers and nothing else?_ '. Muscles. He had muscles everywhere. Muscles in places I didn't even realise guys even had muscles—at least, not in real life; just in movies.

The way he was stood at the board with on arm stretched out high above him to write and the other holding a textbook, flexing his biceps. It was a wonder how anyone in his class got anything done. I did my best not to let his appearance distract me and tried to get on with my work, but it was made even more difficult by Chloe and Liv drawing attention to his incredible physique every five seconds. If Mr. Hardy wasn't my teacher, and that was a huge if, and if he wasn't at least ten years older than me, then I might be interested in him. But, in the end, he was at least thirty and he was my teacher. I was seventeen and I was his student. Not only was he almost old enough to be my father, it was also completely and totally illegal. Which I was constantly having to remind Chloe.

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, watching Mr. Hardy with dark eyes full of desire. "I'd let him take me right here on this table," she said and my eyes shot open wide at her words. I glanced around to make sure that no one had overheard her. Conversations like these were all fun and games until she got carried away and said something like  _that_. Then things got weird and uncomfortable.

Next to me, Jack scoffed. "Okay, now you're being ridiculous," he said. "He's out  _teacher_. And you? You're seventeen years old, Chloe. So, not only would it be totally inappropriate for him to 'take you' on this table, it's also illegal for him to 'take you'  _anywhere_. So, you might wanna re-think that little plan of yours, babe."

"Oh, lighten up, Jack. If you were gay, you would totally wanna do him too," Chloe retorted.

"Nah. If i were gay," Jack shook his head and jabbed his thumb into his chest, "I'd have taste."

Liv raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, dude? Look at him," she said, gesturing discretely to the front of the class where Mr. Hardy still stood. "He looks like he was sent to Earth by God himself."

"God would've kept him," I muttered. They all looked at me, surprised, then simultaneously burst out laughing. I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to work on the problems we had been given—and that the other three had completely abandoned in favour of their conversation.

"And here I was thinking that you were little-miss-innocent," Chloe chuckled.

"Girls up the back," Mr Hardy called. He looked over his shoulder at us and added, "And Jack." He raised his eyebrows, clearly more amused than anything else. I was hit with a sudden panic that he had heard what we were saying and my cheeks turned bright red. "Less talking, more working."

Chloe smiled, though it was more of a seductive smirk. “Yes, sir,” she said in a tone that made my eyes bulge out of my sockets. I kicked her leg under the table and she glared at me, but she knew why I did it.

“Jesus, Chloe,” I muttered as we all turned our attention back to our worksheets. We were silent until the bell rang ten minutes later. I started packing up my things, eager to get out of the classroom before Chloe or Olivia said anything else about Mr Hardy and his 'fine ass'.

“Everyone, grab one of the homework sheets from my desk,” Mr Hardy called over the loud chatter that always accompanied the end of the school day. “I want it in first thing on Wednesday morning. You hand it in late, it won't get graded. We've got a lot of tests coming up and you guys need all the practice you can get.”

“Thanks for rubbing that in,” I muttered. Jack was the only one who heard me and he nodded his head, showing his agreement. Together, the two of us went to the front of the class and grabbed a homework sheet each from the desk.

“Rowan,” Mr Hardy said, catching me just before I walked away. “Are you still on for tomorrow afternoon?” he asked.

I nodded my head. “Yeah,” I told him. "Adam said he'd pick Sam up with Noah."

“Great. I was thinking we'd go back over trinomials so don't forget to bring your notes,” he said.

Chloe and Olivia had caught up with us and we walked out the door with them. Chloe was staring at me, her eyebrows raised. “What was _that_ about?” she asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. “Tutoring,” I replied. “God, Chlo, do you really think he'd say that in front of the whole class if it was anything else. I mean, you guys would be the first people I'd tell if I was hooking up with our math teacher,” I pointed out. It was a lie. I might tell Matt, our other friend, and _maybe_ Jack, but I would _never_ tell Liv or Chloe. They couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

We made our way to our lockers and I parted from my friends to go to mine, which was at the opposite end of the hall to theirs. Matt's locker was next to mine, but he wasn't in school. He hadn't been for two weeks. His family were on holiday in Portland, visiting his grandparents. So, while he was gone, I had to endure a lonely trip to my locker every day at the end of school. Well, lonely on the rare occasion that Ethan Sanders didn't come over to talk. Ethan was in my English class and he made no effort to make his interest in me a secret. Considering who my brother was, he would have been wise to keep it on the down-low. But he didn't.

Ethan was a sweet guy, but he wasn't exactly my type. Not to mention that the last time I had a boyfriend, Adam broke his nose. It wasn't pretty. But Ethan was either very brave or very stupid because he spoke to me every day without fail. Even if he didn't catch me at my locker, he would make an effort to talk to me in class. It was sweet and I guess I was flattered that someone cared enough to go out of his way just to talk to me so I made an effort to converse with him in return.

“Hey, Rowan,” Ethan said, his usual broad smile plastered across his face. “How are you?” he asked, leaning against the door of Matt's locker.

“I'm good,” I replied. “You?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” I nodded. I got the feeling that there was something he wasn't saying, but I didn't want to ask. In the end, I didn't really know him all that well. Even though he clearly liked me, I didn't feel like it was my place to start prying into his personal life and emotions. “So, are you going to this party on Friday?” he asked me.

“The one at Faye's?” I asked and he nodded in response. I closed my locker and shrugged my shoulders. “If my friends are going, I guess I'll tag along,” I told him.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye-contact. “Well, if they're not I'd hate for you to miss out. You could come with me,” he offered. “If your friends aren't going, I mean,” he added quickly.

“Well, I dunno. Parties aren't really—”

I was interrupted by the arrival of my older brother. “Beat it, asshole.” Adam snarled, shoving Ethan's chest.

I glared at my brother. “Adam.” I hissed angrily. I threw Ethan an apologetic smile and he nodded slightly, clearly disheartened by my brother. “I'll see you in English tomorrow,” I told him in an attempt to reassure him.

He visibly brightened up and turned to leave, but Adam grabbed his arm roughly. Adam was several inches taller than Ethan and built like a football player—because he _was_ a football player. “If I ever see you so much as look at my sister again, I'll knock your teeth out. Got it?” he spat.

“Adam, shut the hell up!” I snapped. “Ethan, just ignore him. He's an idiot,” I said to the poor boy. I grabbed Adam's shirt and yanked him back, forcing him to let go of Ethan's arm. “Quit being a jackass,” I hissed in his ear. Adam straightened his shirt when I let him go. “You need to stop interfering in my personal life!” I exclaimed. “It has nothing to do with you!”

“Uh, you're my little sister so yeah, it has everything to do with me,” he retorted. “I'm just trying to protect you. Ethan's a douche.”

“Okay, first of all, no he's not. And second, I don't _need_ your protection. I wasn't even going to agree to go to the dumb party with him, Adam! If you'd just waited five goddamn seconds I was about to tell him that!” I ranted.

Adam just shook his head and relaxed. He leaned casually on the lockers. “I need a ride,” he said.

“Get a license,” I retorted.

Adam rolled his eyes. “C'mon, sis, I need a ride home,” he persisted. “You don't seriously expect me to walk _all_ the way across town and _all_ the way up the hill?”

“Dude, you're an athlete. I don't see why you _can't_ do that,” I said. “What happened to Noah?” I asked, Noah being his best friend who usually gave him a ride to and from school.

“He's got work,” Adam returned.

I raised an eyebrow. “Noah Evans has a job? I never thought I'd see the day,” I said sarcastically.

“Leave it out,” Adam frowned. “What's your deal with him anyway? Why do you hate him so much?” he asked.

“I don't _hate_ him,” I retorted. “He just... really annoys me.” I took a deep breath and adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "Well, come on then, asshat. Gotta pick Sam up on the way."

"Oh, so you'll give him a ride without question but not me?" Adam said as we started walking towards the doors.

I glared at my older brother. "Dude, he's  _seven_. It's not like he can just walk home all on his own," I pointed out. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I supposed you comparing yourself to a seven-year-old child isn't that much of a long shot," I muttered.

Adam shoved my shoulder playfully. "Whatever, bitch," he said.

"Jerk," I retorted, grinning slightly but not letting him see. Adam was a pain in my ass half the time, but the other half, he was like my best friend. There was less than a year between us, so we were more like twins than anything else.

 

 

 


End file.
